


Distance

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby worries over Walt. </p><p>Spoilers for the season three finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Ruby’s been working in the Sheriff’s office since she graduated high school. She’s been through several Sheriffs and a good number of deputies. She’s dispatcher, office manger and mother hen over the years. 

She watched Walt get hired on and his years as a deputy under Lucian’s cranky mentoring. She knew even before Lucian decided that Walt would be his successor. 

Walt was one of the good ones with a firm sense of justice and duty to the people of Absaroka County. He served the community well with compassion and never giving up on finding the truth behind a crime. 

Martha’s death changed that. 

Walt had always been prone to working alone but he pulled away from everyone in his grief. He was barely there in the office anymore and nothing Ruby could do seemed to reach him. Neither Cady nor Henry had been able to get through Walt’s grief either. 

Ruby worried that Walt would be pushed out by Branch in the next election but Walt slowly started coming back to life, partly pushed by Branch’s own decision to run and partly due to the arrival of the newest deputy, Vic Morretti. 

The worry sitting in the pit of her stomach gradually eased the more Walt returned to work and life, bullheaded as usual but there with them. 

When Walt walked into the office after Branch had called in about shooting his father, Ruby noticed how much lighter Walt carried himself and the band of pale skin around his left ring finger. There was a new determination in his eyes and Ruby could feel the last of her worry vanish. 

On one of her runs into his office to drop off files and messages, Ruby leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“It’s good to have you back, Walter.” 

Walt blinked at her, confusion in his eyes. 

Ruby only smiled as she walked out.


End file.
